A Última Noite de Inverno
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Ora papai, porque você gosta tanto do inverno? "Porque tudo que começa nele, termina nele...". Vencedor do Oscar de Melhor Título Frutto Proibito, e melhor one em diversos concursos menores.


**A Última Noite de Inverno**

_"Ora papai, porque você gosta tanto do inverno? 'Porque tudo que começa nele, termina nele...'."_

* * *

Inspirada na música All Good Things Come To An End da Nelly Furtado.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi, porém a história é de minha total autoria.

* * *

_Honestamente o que aconteceu comigo  
Não gosto da realidade,  
É clara demais para mim  
Realmente a vida é magnífica,  
Nós somos o que não vemos  
Perdemos tudo sonhando_

Estava precisando me isolar por um tempo desde que aquele maldito inferno havia começado, e isso já não era mais segredo a ninguém, ao contrário, estava mais do que evidente a minha frustração e revolta.

Apesar de ter vivido praticamente a minha vida inteira cercada de pessoas, sempre estive sozinha. Era como se eu fosse uma ilusão ótica, eu podia gritar, chorar, destruir o que tivesse ao meu redor e nem se dariam ao trabalho de dirigir-me o olhar ou até mesmo movimentar um milímetro do corpo para saber o que acontecia no local. Era como se para eles eu não existisse e, talvez, também acontecesse comigo em relação à àqueles seres.

- Imbecis! – me soltei na poltrona empoeirada rindo compulsivamente como se aquilo fosse a piada mais engraçada que já tivesse escutado em toda a minha vida. – Vocês são todos um bando de imbecis, seus mesquinhos inúteis! – gritei novamente em plenos pulmões, já com lágrimas nos olhos, o pescoço arquejado para trás e as mãos na barriga. A própria que já dava sinais de que aquela crise de risos já estava indo longe demais.

_Chamas ao Pó,  
Amantes à Amigos  
Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?  
Chamas ao Pó,  
Amantes à Amigos  
Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?_

Aos poucos fui me acalmando, e isso ocorreu devido ao fato de ter me lembrado de uma pessoa diferente de todas as outras, meu pai. Ele era diferente em todos os ângulos, porque enquanto as pessoas eram inescrupulosas, egoístas e estavam sempre procurando pelo dinheiro ele estava lá comigo, me levando a passeios e me fazendo rir. Era um homem integro e bondoso, além de que talvez tenha sido a única pessoa que realmente se importou comigo, que me protegeu de tudo e de todos.

O único problema é que ele não está mais aqui e que desde então começou este inferno que infelizmente chamo de vida. Mas eu vou voltar a ficar junto dele.

_Viajando eu paro somente nas saídas  
Pensando se eu continuarei jovem e inquieta  
Vivendo desse jeito, eu me estresso menos  
Eu quero me afastar quando o sonho morre  
E chega e eu não choro  
Eu sinto somente gravidade e eu me pergunto por quê_

- Ahh papai... Você não é que nem os outros, não é? – sorri de uma maneira quase que doentia pegando delicadamente um porta-retrato na mesinha ao lado da poltrona. Na foto havia duas pessoas, estes eram uma menininha e um homem adulto a abraçando.

A garotinha trajava um delicado vestido de renda, um cachecol envolto no pescoço e, nas pernas rechonchudas, uma meia calça. O pequeno casaco de lã era o leito para a delicada trança de lado, fazendo com que as madeixas negras realçassem ainda mais os olhos amendoados que a jovem possuía. O homem, magro e esguio, era de certa forma bonito. Os cabelos negros estavam bagunçados e lhe davam um ar de juventude que infelizmente o tempo retirou. Por estar abraçado a criança seu corpo pendia para frente fazendo com que o sobre - tudo negro tampasse seu corpo quase que por completo, deixando à mostra apenas uma parte onde se via uma calça social escura. Seu sorriso era terno e os seus olhos transbordavam bondade. Atrás deles se via um enorme chalé de madeira, uma construção antiga e bela, tinha o telhado totalmente tingido de branco, era neve.

Suspirei desviando o olhar, me lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem, era meu aniversário e a penúltima noite de inverno, eu era aquela menininha.

_Chamas ao Pó,  
Amantes à Amigos  
Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?  
Chamas ao Pó,  
Amantes à Amigos  
Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?_

- Inverno... – Balancei a cabeça sorrindo e indo em direção à janela, esfregando as mãos que mesmo com luvas teimavam em continuar geladas.

Continuei olhando a foto ternamente enquanto me recordava de cada fato ocorrido naquele dia. Era meu aniversário de oito anos e eu havia implorado a papai para que o fizéssemos no chalé nas montanhas dele, um lugar lindo e aconchegante, principalmente no inverno, a época em que estávamos e a que eu mais gostava. As árvores ficavam sem folhas, tirando alguns pinheiros; toda a área era cercada por montanhas que se encadeavam e que ficavam com o topo branco, devido à neve. Aquela vista deslumbrava qualquer um, e mais ainda se o céu estivesse avermelhado, fosse na aurora ou no crepúsculo, ambos tingiam a neve branca perfeitamente. Vendo aquela cena a única coisa que conseguíamos sentir era... amor.

Ri com meu pensamento, amor? Ora que bobagem, nem sei o que isso significa. Àquela garotinha de oito anos já não existe mais, talvez existisse se aquelas coisas não tivessem acontecido, mas aconteceram. Não devia me referir a ela como a mim, como se fôssemos uma única pessoa, aquela garotinha era outra pessoa, é apenas lembranças de um passado longínquo que nunca mais tornaria a ver, a ter, a viver.

_Quando os cachorros estão assoviando uma nova canção  
Olhando para a Lua nova  
Esperando que chegasse logo para que eles pudessem morrer_

Afastei-me da janela e mergulhei na penumbra azulada do chalé, ouvindo ao longe os lobos uivando para a lua.

proximei da lareira com o intuito de me aquecer, porém o fogo estava quase extinto e o calor que saia de lá era a mesma coisa que nada. Suspirei pesadamente sentando na posição de lótus perante a lareira e me curvei para pegar mais lenha. Coloquei a madeira no fogo e remexi com um espeto de ferro, melhorou, mas nem tanto.

Varri o lugar com o olhar e me levantei para pousar o porta-retrato na mesinha da sala, não podendo deixar de notar que tudo estava muito sujo, mas isso não fazia diferença, pois não iria ficar por muito tempo ali. Bufei. Pelo menos me dei ao trabalho de retirar as teias de aranhas, parecia que eu estava num sarcófago e que ninguém entrava lá há anos. Mas era exatamente isso, ninguém entrava naquela casa a pelo menos vinte anos. Passei a mão no móvel e não consegui conter um espirro. Aquela poeira toda estava irritando meu nariz.

- Que seja...

Peguei uma taça de vinho tinto entre os dedos trêmulos e sentei-me preguiçosamente no tapete felpudo, perto do fogo. Bebia aquela bebida com delicadeza e classe assim como eu pai fazia.

Sorri de canto, um misto de malicia e ingenuidade, lembrando-me de como ele tomava seus vinhos, com os olhos vidrados no fogo da lareira como se estivesse pensando em algo que lhe roubava toda a atenção, enquanto eu ficava com uma xícara de chá fumegante nas mãos, sempre indagando o porquê de ainda não poder tomar o liquido avermelhado. Ele sorria e dizia que tudo tinha seu tempo. No outro dia ele morreu.

_Morrer... Morrer... Morrer_

- A morte é traiçoeira não é papai? – ri rodando o vinho no copo. - A gente nunca sabe quando ela resolve nos pegar, mas dessa vez quem vai pegar alguma coisa sou eu, sabia? É a sua menininha agora é uma mulher esperta e eu vou provar...

Soltei a taça no tapete, manchando-o com o vinho e rachando o objeto do mais puro cristal, ri. Olhei para a cor avermelhada e comecei a me recordar do dia da morte do patriarca.

Era de madrugada e o último dia de inverno, o gelo começava a derreter. Na noite anterior comemorei o dia do meu aniversário junto com meu pai nas montanhas, apenas nós dois. Voltávamos devagar, devido à pista molhada e conversávamos animadamente, porém ele acabou se distraindo justo no momento em que um animal cruzava a pista, eu gritei tentando avisá-lo, só que já era tarde demais.

O carro capotou várias vezes, descendo em uma ribanceira. Eu estava usando o cinto de segurança e no banco de trás, por isso escapei quase que ilesa da situação. Mas, o vidro do carro se partiu com os choques que ele teve no chão, e meu pai que estava no banco da frente acabou por se machucar seriamente. Algumas lâminas fincaram no seu corpo, abrindo suas entranhas e permitindo que o sangue jorrasse sem dó nem piedade. Fiquei por várias horas chorando sobre seu corpo inerte, sem me preocupar se minha roupa estava se sujando de sangue, ou não.

Quando a ambulância chegou eles tentaram nos separar, o corpo já não tinha vida, mas mesmo assim eles nos separaram, eu gritei, chorei e me esperneei só que eles não permitiam que eu ficasse com o homem que mais amava, ao invés disso eles pegaram uma seringa e espetaram no meu braço, senti uma picada, e depois, mais nada. Acordei no outro dia em uma cama de hospital gritando, eu queria você papai, porém você não aparecia, você não estava mais conosco, tinha ido embora.

Enquanto eu chorava um dos médicos entrou no quarto junto a uma mulher, escancarando a porta com violência. O homem demonstrava preocupação e tentava me acalmar, mas a mulher não, ela ficou o tempo inteiro encostada no batente da porta olhando-me com desdém.

De imediato não a reconheci, mas depois eu me lembrei que era uma parente distante, uma tia que nunca mostrou interesse por mim ou por papai. Quando descobri que ela que iria cuidar de mim, percebi na hora que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

_Chamas ao Pó,  
Amantes à Amigos,  
Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?  
Chamas ao Pó,  
Amantes à Amigos,  
Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?_

Todas as noites eu tinha pesadelos estanhos, sonhava com mortes e, por incrível que pareça, ria disto. Minha tia me chamava de louca e os psiquiatras sempre diziam a mesma coisa: eu não tinha superado a morte de meu pai, e isso provavelmente nunca iria acontecer.

Eu tomava remédios controlados. Os poucos amigos que eu tinha se afastaram de mim fazendo com que os anos passassem em uma lentidão e com um sofrimento que nenhum ser humano seria capaz de suportar, além de mim. Algumas vezes eu tive crises, tentei matar minha tia com qualquer objeto que aparecesse na minha frente. Ela, por sua vez, tentou me internar em um manicômio gritando e alegando que eu estava doente, que ela não merecia carregar um fardo tão pesado quanto eu.

Os médicos apenas aumentavam as dosagens de meus remédios.

_Quando os cachorros estavam latindo para a lua nova,  
Assoviando uma musica nova  
Esperando que chegasse logo_

Por ter vivido boa parte da minha vida dentro de uma redoma de vidro, sempre fui muito ingênua para as malicias do mundo, para as malicias dos homens...

Naraku, um dos meus antigos colegas de classe ficava me olhando de uma maneira estranha onde quer que nos encontrássemos. Ele já não falava mais comigo, porém mesmo assim me olhava daquele jeito que me deixava constrangida, com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

Inu Yasha não gostava dele, isso era visível em seu semblante, além de que sempre estavam brigando. Eu defendia Naraku dizendo a ele que estava exagerando. A única coisa que ele fazia era me pegar pelos ombros, sacudindo-me levemente dizendo, quase aos berros, que as intenções do rapaz comigo não eram boas e que ele apenas queria me defender. Mesmo com 17 anos eu não sabia nada sobre essas segundas intenções de Naraku.

Duas semanas depois enquanto eu voltava para casa, - desta vez sozinha já que InuYasha teve de ficar na escola um pouco mais - Naraku apareceu com mais quatro amigos e veio com uma conversa estranha para cima de mim; eu estranhei e tentei correr para casa, mas eles me seguraram e começaram a me agarrar. Comecei a gritar imediatamente, todavia eles não paravam. Para solucionar o problema eles taparam a minha boca e me arrastaram para um beco sujo e escuro, me prensando em uma parede molhada e viscosa, fedendo a infiltração.

Quando eles já terminavam de tirar a minha blusa InuYasha apareceu, só que ele estava sozinho, portanto em desvantagem. Eles começaram a brigar e meu amigo apanhava, mas eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas mesmo assim não conseguia fazer nada.

Sentada e estática observava a tudo aquilo chorando em silêncio. Quando o susto já tinha, de certa forma sumido, eu resolvi agir.

Posicionei a minha mão como apoio para me levantar e acabei me cortando com algo pontiagudo, ao invés de exclamar com dor, sorri. Virei o rosto e me deparei com uma afiada lâmina de vidro, meu sorriso se alargou e instantaneamente a agarrei com força como se ela fosse fugir sem me importar se o sangue já caía das minhas mãos e escorria em direção ao antebraço.

Levantei-me em um pulo, andando com cautela para não me notarem e quando já estava perto o suficiente me atirei sobre Naraku, cravando-lhe a lâmina do peito, empurrando-a até ver a ponta do outro lado do corpo do maldito. Os amigos fugiram como gatos acuados, com o rabo entre as pernas, enquanto Naraku uivava de dor. Após alguns segundos, que para mim pareceram eternidade, eu puxei a lâmina novamente. Algo que se antes era espelhado agora era carmesim.

O maldito caiu no chão com um baque surdo, olhos sem brilho e a boca entreaberta, morto. Porém não tive tempo para observar aquela cena que me iluminava os olhos, pois estava ocupada demais em correr para InuYasha. O mesmo se encontrava caído no chão com o corpo todo ensangüentado e gemendo baixinho.

Eu mais do que depressa fui ao seu encontro e abracei o corpo quase inerte de modo desajeitado, pousando sua cabeça em meu colo enquanto sussurrava ao seu pé do ouvido que estava tudo bem. Ele me olhou com os olhos trêmulos que já começavam a perder o brilho e tentou sorrir-me de um modo acalentador, o que não fora algo muito bem sucedido. Começou a falar com dificuldade, a voz rouca e trêmula, três palavras que fizeram meu coração tremer, essas foram: "Eu te amo". Incrédula o fitei nos olhos e ele apenas se deu ao trabalho de sorrir levantando o braço com o intuito de me acariciar o rosto de leve, ao sentir o toque fechei os olhos. Senti que o mesmo queria falar algo mais e o olhei novamente, as forças lhe faltaram e seu corpo faleceu, fazendo com que o braço que estava levantado caísse no chão pesadamente. Naquela hora, o céu chorou sobre nós.

_E o sol estava se perguntando se deveria se afastar por um dia  
Até o sentimento ir embora_

Mais uma vez fiquei ali chorando sobre outro corpo morto, desta vez os pingos da chuva me acariciava a pele de um modo que eu achei que fosse até para tentar me confortar. A polícia não tardou, porém mesmo com os poucos minutos sucumbi ao desespero, beijando a face falecia de forma ávida, querendo talvez transferir um pouco de vida de um corpo para o outro.

Os dias que se passaram depois daquele acontecimento não foram dos melhores devido ao fato de ter tido os processos, enterros e etc.. Foram dias duros para mim e tudo àquilo só fez com que a minha situação piorasse, fazendo com que tivesse pesadelos ainda piores à noite. Pesadelos cheios de sangue e rostos de angustia, àquilo me fazia bem, eu ria dentro de meus sonhos e era eu quem fazia tamanhos estragos.

Várias vezes tentei cortar os pulsos apenas para ter o prazer de ver sangue jorrar. Consegui fazer com que vários psicólogos saíssem do ramo apenas com meus comentários, e alguns chegaram até mesmo a me recomendarem psiquiatras.

Depois de alguns meses o processo teve fim e eu fui livrada de qualquer e total culpa que pudesse me acusar, tinha matado uma pessoa naquele dia sim, porém em legitima defesa. Os amigos de Naraku foram presos e eu senti que um peso tinha sido retirado das minhas costas.

_E o céu estava caindo e as nuvens estavam pingando e a chuva,  
Desceu para trazer salvação_

Levantei-me quando o relógio badalou meia noite e o último dia de inverno estava oficialmente começando. Estava na hora de fazer o que eu tinha que fazer.

Caminhei lentamente até o interior da casa e entrei em um dos quartos. O antigo quarto de papai e de certa forma meu, já que nas noites muito frias de inverno dormíamos naquela enorme cama de casal abraçados tentando nos aquecer.

Abri o maleiro do guarda roupa e, para chegar até ele, tive de subir em uma escrivaninha ao lado da cama, se não, não alcançava. Era impressionante como tudo estava no seu devido lugar, como ninguém tinha entrado ali nem para roubar nada. Com um pouco de esforço consegui pegar a caixa aveludada, desci do móvel cambaleando muito, de uma forma desajeitada e engraçada, por pouco não caí.

Fui em direção ao banheiro que ficava no corredor e puis a banheira para encher, deixando na água fria mesmo. Saí de lá e me sentei novamente na poltrona, depositei a caixa aveludada no colo sorrindo de canto. Passei a mão pela tampa delicadamente e a abri fazendo com que o brilho da lua nova iluminasse o objeto de metal.

O peguei cuidadosamente para não me cortar, era uma adaga belíssima, ou "sai" como muitos preferem chamá-la. Era totalmente de aço inoxidável - aqueles que se usam em cirurgias e que não enferrujam - a lâmina não era comprida, porém um pouco larga e muito afiada. O punho era recoberto de pedras, rubis e jades além de ametistas. Aquilo valia ouro, mas meu pai nunca o venderia e eu também.

Coloquei-a novamente na caixa e deixei a tampa aberta. Levantei da poltrona e comecei a me despir até o ponto em que fiquei apenas com o leve tecido da calcinha e que meus dentes batiam fortemente. Andei de volta ao acento pegando meu precioso brinquedo.

_E os cachorros estavam latindo para a lua nova  
Assoviando uma musica nova esperando que chegasse  
Rápido para que eles pudessem morrer_

Com o objeto em mãos e praticamente nua me dirigi a porta para abri-la, foi o que fiz. Quando o vento frio bateu em meus cabelos negros me arrepiei por completo e os dentes começaram a bater com fúria. Dei um passo. Depois outro. Andei até estar pisando na neve e respirando com dificuldade, parecia que eu estava respirando o ar em seu estado sólido de tão pesado.

Levantei a adaga e o brilho da lua cintilou em uma de suas extremidades, sorri. Virei o pulso para cima e em um movimento rápido puxei o objeto metálico ao seu encontro, fazendo um corte profundo. Mordi o lábio inferior para abafar um grito de dor.

O sangue começou a escorrer e cair na neve, manchando-a de um vermelho escuro quase preto. Deixei com que pingasse e fui entrando lentamente em casa, deixando uma trilha de sangue por onde quer que passasse, ao longe ouvi os lobos uivarem, era exatamente o que eu queria.

Meu rosto se contorcia com dor, porém meus olhos brilhavam. Um brilho doentio e enigmático. Comecei a andar em direção à banheira.

Cheguei ao local meio que cambaleando devido à perda de sangue. Aproximei-me da banheira e comecei a entrar nela. Encolhi o corpo ao sentir a água extremamente gelada. Deitei lentamente na mesma com o pulso ensangüentado para fora, estava sorrindo. Fiquei em silêncio até que minha vista começou a ficar pesada; o sofrido e doloroso latejar do pulso cortado eu quase não sentia mais, e por causa disso eu já sabia que estava morrendo.

Na ultima força que tive consegui abrir os olhos pela ultima vez e vi ali me olhando da porta uma matilha inteira de lobos, com seus olhos demoníacos e seus dentes a mostra, o que pude demonstrar fora um sorriso de canto e depois tudo escureceu.

* * *

_- Papai, porque o senhor gosta tanto do inverno? - Perguntou uma garotinha no colo do pai, o olhando carinhosamente._

_O homem por sua vez a olhou sorrindo e se pôs a explicar:_

_- Sabe o porquê minha querida? - ela afirmou negativamente com a cabeça - Por que tudo que começa no inverno termina nele mesmo, mesmo que seja no inverno do outro ano, a magia está em onde quer que você olhe, a misticidade desta estação é deslumbrante._

_- Não entendi. - A pequenina o cortou, totalmente confusa._

_Ele sorriu e a tirou do colo, olhou-a nos olhos afagando seus cabelos em um cafuné nada sutil, ela bufou._

_- Você é muito nova para entender essas coisas, quem sabe quando crescer. - Ele sorriu e indicou o jogo no tapete felpudo. - Agora vamos terminar o nosso jogo, está bem?_

_A menina correu para o tapete esquecendo todo aquele assunto de magia e da estação fria, voltou a brincar, como toda criança deve fazer em uma noite fria de inverno._

**

* * *

**

Acostumei-me a matar pessoas pelas minhas histórias para não matar ou morrer fora delas. O período em que escrevi isso não foi dos mais fáceis, podem ver pela escrita quase que doentia. Da minha loucura ganhei um Oscar Frutto Proibito como melhor título e melhor história. Além de alguns outros pequenos concursos.

Se quiserem conhecer outras histórias menos psicóticas, entrem no meu perfil.

Beijos.


End file.
